not expecting
by allylicity
Summary: Suite alternative à l'épisode 3x20 sur notre couple préféré ! :D En tout, il s'était passé presque quatre mois depuis la décision d'Oliver de suivre et de succéder Ra's Al Ghul à Nanda Parbat. Felicity avait le coeur brisé mais la vie réserve des surprises... Mention de personnages de The Flash dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture


**Felicity's POV**

En tout, il s'était passé presque quatre mois depuis la décision d'Oliver de suivre et de succéder Ra's Al Ghul à Nanda Parbat. Oliver me manquait terriblement. La veille de sa nomination, nous nous étions enfin abandonner l'un à l'autre. La plus belle nuit de toute ma vie où je me suis sentie enfin aimée, désirée.

Mais je savais également que cette nuit pourrait être la seule que l'on passe ensemble. Le lendemain, je m'étais éclipser de sa chambre et j'évitais de me retrouver un instant seule avec lui quand nous sommes tous partis. J'avais peur de ne plus vouloir le quitter.

Depuis, j'aidais Digg, Théa, Laurel et Ray les soirs pour aider les gens à Starling City, comme nous faisions avec Oliver. Le père de Laurel s'était enfin calmé. Ra's avait remis de l'ordre dans la ville après la décision d'Oliver. Le capitaine Lance avait enfin compris ce que Oliver avait sacrifié pour la ville mais resté inconsolable depuis l'annonce de la mort de Sarah. Nous avions aidé Roy à fuir la ville. Théa arrive à peine à s'en remettre. Ray et moi avions rompu juste avant mon départ pour Nanda Parbat, ou plutôt Ray avait compris la nature de mes sentiments pour Oliver. Malgré ça nous étions restés amis.

Je fonctionne comme sur pilote automatique depuis notre retour : tous les jours je me lève, je fonce travailler à PT, le soir je vais dans notre nouveau repère où je reste tard pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je ne mange pratiquement pas, je reste un peu en retrait des autres quand je ne les aide pas.

Tout le monde est inquiet. Ce soir, je somnolais à moitié sur mon clavier quand Digg m'aborda :

« _Felicity, je te ramène chez toi, tu as besoin de dormir !_ me dit-il sur un ton inquiet.

 _\- J'ai encore un logiciel à installer, je rentrerai…_

 _\- Plus tard ! Oui c'est ça ! Ecoute, réponds moi honnêtement : tu t'es alimenté aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Oui Maman ! Un café et un bagel ce matin._ Lui répondis-je en souriant.

 _\- Felicity…_ Je le coupai net.

 _\- Ecoute je vais bien rassure toi, enfin j'essaye ! Il y a eu beaucoup de changement ces temps-ci._

 _\- Par changement tu veux dire le départ d'Oliver…_

 _\- Digg, stop, je ne veux pas en parler !_ hurlais-je, ce qui le fit sursauter.

 _\- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te blesser._ Les mots restaient au fond de ma gorge, j'avais envie d'hurler mais je ne pouvais pas. La tristesse se voyait sur mon visage.

 _\- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé Digg._

 _\- Je comprends mais essaie de dormir et de manger correctement, nous nous inquiétons._

 _\- Je range un peu le matériel et je rentre. Bonne nuit._

 _\- Bonne nuit Felicity. »_

Je commençais à ranger le matériel. Je pensais que tout le monde était rentré mais Théa se tenait soudainement devant moi. Je sursautais.

 _« Théa ne me fais plus jamais ça !_

 _\- Pardon Felicity. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur._ Un silence s'installa et elle reprit :

 _\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Digg, mon frère te manque pas vrai ?_ Je lui répondis en murmurant.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Il me manque beaucoup à moi aussi. Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là._

 _\- Merci Théa._ Je marquais une pause et lui dit :

 _\- Je suis là aussi si tu as besoin de parler. Roy doit beaucoup te manquer._

 _\- Je ne penserai pas que le savoir loin de moi ferait aussi mal,_ me répondit-elle avec une larme au coin de l'œil. Je la pris dans mes bras.

 _\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens._

On se regarda, puis avant que Théa ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit je lui dis :

 _\- Bon je dois ranger quelques trucs, on se voit demain._

 _\- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Felicity._

 _\- Merci Théa, merci pour tout. »_

* * *

Le lendemain, après une courte nuit, je passai une journée habituelle au boulot. Ma courte nuit ne me réussissait pas du tout. J'avais des nausées et des vertiges, heureusement que je suis pratiquement tout le temps assise au boulot !

J'ai commandé à manger à la pause mais impossible d'y garder. Mon estomac rejouait une bataille de Games of Thrones ! Bref je me suis dit que ça allait passer.

Digg vint me chercher pour aller au nouveau repère de la team.

« _Tu ne ressembles à rien !_

 _\- Eh ben ça fait toujours plaisir Digg ! Je dois le prendre comment ?!_

 _\- Comme la fois où l'on m'a injecté du Vertigo_ , me répondit-il amusé.

 _\- Ah oui… c'est vrai que tu ne ressemblais à rien ce jour-là…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

Le trajet se fit en silence. Je sentais Digg me regarder d'un œil inquiet mais j'essayais de faire bonne figure. Je descendais les marches du repère quand un vertige me prit encore. Ray me rattrapa juste à temps.

« _Wow Felicity ! Tu ne ressembles à rien !_

 _\- Bon sang vous avez quoi tous aujourd'hui ?!_ leur dis-je agacée.

 _\- Tu devrais peut être te reposer,_ me dit Laurel.

 _\- Nous avons du travail je crois._ Je m'installai devant les ordinateurs sans rien dire.

 _\- Oui Madame ! »_ me lancèrent Digg et Ray. Je les assassinais du regard. J'avais juste envie d'être tranquille.

La soirée était assez animée : deux tentatives de braquages, des tentatives de vol, une de meurtre… pas le temps de brasser de l'air. J'optai pour une soupe ce soir…qui est enfin passée ! Yay ! Je commençais à désespérer !

Il était presque trois heures du matin quand Théa m'interpella. Je me rendis compte que les autres étaient partis.

 _« Felicity, je te ramène chez toi._ Apparemment vu le ton qu'elle employait c'était une affirmation. Je n'ai pas eu envie de discuter, je hochais de la tête.

 _\- Merci Théa, je suis très fatiguée. Je…_ En voulant me lever, j'ai eu un autre vertige mais celui-là fut tellement fort que je ne me sentis pas tomber, ma tête heurtant le bureau.

 _\- Felicity !_ cria Théa, paniquée.

Puis tout devint noir…

* * *

Quand je me réveillai, j'ai vu des murs blancs, je me trouvais dans un lit et l'odeur d'hôpital m'entourait… _oh super !_

« _Felicity, tu es réveillée !_ S'exclama Théa soulagée. Elle me prit la main. _Je vais chercher l'infirmière,_ dit-elle en se tournant vers Digg.

 _\- Ça y est, enfin réveillée !_ me dit-il souriant en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ouch !_ J'avais essayé de me redresser et j'avais super mal à la tête. En touchant mon front je sentis un bandage. Oh de mieux en mieux !

 _\- Wow doucement cat woman! Tu nous as assez fait peur comme ça._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- Théa m'a appelé en panique car tu avais fait un malaise dans le repère et que tu avais heurté le coin de ton bureau. Elle m'a demandé de t'emmener à l'hôpital. De rien au fait^^_

La porte s'ouvrit et Théa se ramena avec ce qu'il semblait être un médecin et une infirmière. L'homme se présenta :

 _\- Bonsoir Miss Smoak, je suis le Dr Philips, et voici Mme Harding infirmière_. La femme s'approcha de moi.

 _\- Miss, je vais vérifier vos signes vitaux pendant que le Dr vous parle_. Puis elle se tourna vers Digg et Théa _: pouvez-vous quitter la pièce s'il vous plait ?_

 _\- Non je veux que Théa reste, s'il te plait ?!_ Théa acquiesça après l'approbation du médecin. _Excusez-moi mais je déteste les hôpitaux !_

Digg s'éclipsa et nous dit qu'il allait à la cafétéria. Une fois l'examen de l'infirmière, le médecin me parla.

 _\- Miss Smoak, comment vous sentiez vous ces derniers jours ?_

 _\- Ben fatiguée, des vertiges et des nausées, sûrement le stress._

 _\- Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ?!_ s'indigna Théa. _On voyait que tu étais fatiguée mais pas le reste !_

 _\- Désolé comme j'ai dit c'est sûrement le stress,_ puis je me tournai vers le médecin un peu paniquée, _c'est le stress n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Pas que le stress en fait Miss Smoak._ Théa et moi nous sommes regardés, puis elle serra ma main.

 _\- Appelez-moi Felicity s'il vous plait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise quand vous m'appelez par mon nom…pas que j'ai déjà fait des bêtises pour être appelez comme ça mais…_ et là Théa rigola et regarda le Dr qui était stupéfait.

 _\- Ne vous inquiétais pas c'est bien Felicity, tu vas mieux on dirait^^_ Honteuse je regardai le médecin qui esquissa un sourire.

 _\- Docteur, que se passe-t-il ? Je suis malade ?_ Le médecin nous regarda toutes les deux et dit :

 _\- Felicity, vous êtes enceinte de quatorze semaines selon votre dosage d'hormones de la prise de sang que l'on vous a faite à votre arrivée._

* * *

Et là je me suis figée. Je comptais pour avoir la date exacte et oh non ! Non ! Je fus sorti de ma surprise par Théa.

 _\- Felicity, ça va ?_ Elle me tenait la main, inquiète vue l'expression que j'avais sur le visage. Le Dr Philips reprit.

 _\- Bon vu votre réaction, ce n'était pas une grossesse attendue._

 _\- Vous m'étonnez !_ lui lançais-je un peu durement. _Désolé Dr je ne voulais pas être aussi méchante._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. En tout cas cela explique tous vos symptômes et le stress y a contribuer. Je voudrais faire une échographie pour voir si tout est en règle._

 _\- Euh oui._ Je me tournai vers Théa qui me dit tout de suite _je reste avec toi._

Le médecin fit l'échographie et j'entendis le cœur du bébé. Des larmes se sont mises à couler le long de mes joues. Théa me prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Tout est en ordre. Vous êtes bien enceinte de quatorze semaines. Je vais vous prescrire des antalgiques qui ne nuiront pas au bébé. Vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital cette nuit à condition que quelqu'un vous surveille toutes les heures par rapport à votre blessure à la tête et que vous vous reposiez._

 _\- Je le ferai Dr,_ s'empressa Théa. _Tu restes chez moi ce soir._

 _\- Merci Théa._ Puis le Dr repris : _Felicity, comme votre grossesse est assez avancée vos options sont limitées vu que cette grossesse est inattendue..._

 _\- Oh…oh je viens de comprendre ! Je ne comptais pas avorter._ Je posai la main sur mon ventre encore choqué de savoir que j'abritai un petit être en moi et pas n'importe lequel !

 _\- Je vais demander à l'infirmière de s'occuper de votre sortie et je vous revois dans une semaine pour cette blessure. Il vous faudra aussi un suivi pour le bébé._ Sur ce il partit.

Théa resta un moment silencieuse mais parla en premier :

 _\- Felicity, veux-tu que j'appelle Ray ?_ me demanda-t-elle d'un air timide.

 _\- Euh non pourquoi ?_

 _\- Eh ben, pour le bébé…_ je la regardai et rougit.

 _\- Oh non… euh non ce n'est pas Ray le père du bébé._ Puis je contemplai le sol. Théa mis un petit moment avant de comprendre.

 _\- Si ce n'est pas Ray c'est qui ? Felicity on ne t'a pas quitté d'une semelle depuis… oh attend une minute… non… c'est Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Oh bon sang Felicity ! Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _\- Nanda Parbat. Ta résurrection, la nomination d'Oliver à la tête de la Ligue… enfin la veille de sa nomination… ça s'est produit qu'une fois… enfin de nombreuses fois cette nuit-là… oh mon dieu j'ai dit ça à voix haute et à sa sœur…_

 _\- Felicity !_

 _\- Pardon._ Le silence se fit un peu pesant pendant quelques secondes puis Théa me serra dans ses bras.

 _\- Alors je vais avoir un neveu ou une nièce ! c'est trop génial !_ me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. _Avec mon abruti de frère vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié !_

 _\- Théa !_

 _\- Pardon._

 _\- Théa, est ce que l'on peut garder ça pour nous ? je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache tout de suite._

 _\- Pas de soucis._

Nous furent interrompues par Digg.

 _\- Alors ça va ?_ Je m'empressai de lui répondre.

 _\- Oui le Dr m'a dit que c'était à cause du stress et que je devais lever le pied._

 _\- Ce qu'elle va faire chez moi quelques jours, le temps que sa blessure guérisse._

 _\- Dans ce cas je vous ramène toutes les deux. J'appellerai les autres pour dire que tu vas bien._

 _\- Merci Digg._

 _\- Tu pourras faire un détour chez Felicity pour qu'elle puisse prendre des affaires s'il te plait ?_ demanda Théa.

 _\- Bien sûr._

* * *

Théa et moi enfin seule dans le loft. Je commençais à être épuisée ce que Théa remarqua.

 _« Felicity, tu vas dormir dans la chambre de mon frère…_

 _\- Non…_

 _\- Pas la peine de discuter, c'est la plus proche de la mienne et je ne pense pas que ça le dérange là où il se trouve._ Elle s'aperçut de sa gaffe. _Oh je suis désolée._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Si c'est grave, je suis en train d'offenser ma future belle-sœur…_

 _\- Théa !_

 _\- Pardon,_ me dit-elle amusée. _Je te laisse te reposer. Je viendrai pour te surveiller. Bonne nuit Felicity._ Elle me prit dans ses bras. _Quoi qu'il se passe je serai à tes côtés ok ?!_

 _\- Merci. Bonne nuit Théa. »_

La chambre d'Oliver était très simple. Je remarquai quelques cadres photos dont une photo de famille, une photo de la team prise il y a peu de temps. Mais c'est une autre photo qui a attiré mon attention : une photo de nous deux, prise je le suppose à une réception donnée au manoir, surement pour QC. Nous nous regardions tendrement. Cela ma serra le cœur. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait cette photo. Il n'est pas du genre à partager^^^

Fatiguée je pris juste le temps de me changer et je me blottissais dans son lit immense qui me paraissait vide sans lui. Je pouvais encore sentir son odeur son sur l'oreiller… et je me remis à penser à la nuit que nous avions partagé… puis je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

Je n'entendis pas Théa faire les aller et venue pour s'assurer de mon état.

Le lendemain, j'ai mis longtemps à émerger. Je pris conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais et surtout pourquoi j'y étais ! Je suis enceinte ! Je commençais à hyper ventiler quand Théa vint vers moi.

« _Bonjour la belle aux bois dormant ! Comment vas… Felicity ça va ?_ me dit-elle inquiète. Elle s'assit près de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je la regardais avec panique.

 _\- Je suis enceinte bon sang !_

 _\- Oui je sais._

 _\- Oh mon dieu ! Comment j'ai pu rater ça ?! Trois mois et demi tu te rends compte ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Et oh mon dieu ! Oliver ! Il va m'en vouloir ! Oh je vais être la pire des mamans^^_ Je couvrais mes yeux de honte. Théa me dit calmement :

 _\- Felicity ! tu vas être une maman extraordinaire ! oui tu as eu beaucoup de choses à gérer ces temps-ci donc normal que tu n'es pas tilter plus tôt ! Bon c'est sûr qu'Ollie doit être averti. Mais saches que je suis là pour toi et pour le bébé ok ?!_ J'acquiesçais et la remerciais.

 _\- Je t'ai apporté tes cachets pour la douleur, je te laisse te préparer, je vais faire le petit déjeuner. »_

Je ne connaissais pas Théa depuis longtemps mais elle arrivait à me rassurer. Certes, je ne savais pas comment j'allais gérer tout ça mais j'avais l'impression que je ne serai jamais seule.

Digg était passé pour changer mon pansement et s'assurer que tout aille bien. Laurel et Ray m'avaient téléphoné. Théa et moi avions passé la journée ensemble au loft. Nous avions parlé de pleins de choses et notamment de ma rencontre avec son frère. En effet, Théa ne connaissait pas tout ce par quoi on était passé avec Oliver, ni les sentiments que nous avions éprouvés l'un pour l'autre depuis notre rencontre. Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point je connaissais son frère mais était vraiment contente qu'Oliver ait laissé quelqu'un l'approcher depuis son retour. Nous avons parlé du bébé et je lui dis :

« _Je sais qu'il faut que j'avertisse ton frère mais avec son entrainement avec la Ligue, sa prise de pouvoir, je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour, s'il revient… et puis j'ai peur…_ lui avouais je tristement _._

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu peur ?_

 _\- J'ai peur qu'il me rejette. Tu sais avec ton frère ça n'a pas toujours été rose._

 _\- Oui de ce que je viens d'entendre mais mon frère t'aime et crois moi j'en suis certaine ! Même avec Laurel, qui était censée être l'amour de sa vie, même après son retour, il ne s'est jamais comporter comme il le fait avec toi._ Puis je la vis s'arrêter et reprendre : _avant de partir de Nanda Parbat ressuscitée^^, Ollie est venu me parler et il m'a demandé quelque chose._

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Oui, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi._

 _\- Il m'a demandé la même chose !_

 _\- C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Il était triste que tu ne lui ai pas dit au revoir._ Je me sentis honteuse.

 _\- Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire au revoir… après cette nuit… j'avais l'impression que si on se disait au revoir, ça serait fini… ou que j'avais rêvé. Apparemment non vu que je porte son enfant, notre enfant !_

 _\- Je comprends Felicity. Il faut que je te dise autre chose aussi. Digg m'a dit que votre ami Barry venait à Starling car il avait un problème avec son boss…_

 _\- Le Dr Wells._

 _\- Oui c'est ça. Apparemment Barry a besoin de l'équipe et a demandé que l'on contacte Oliver…_

 _\- Ah bon ?!_ J'affichais une expression affolée.

 _\- Et Digg a réussi grâce à ses contacts car j'ai eu des nouvelles de mon frère avant d'aller te réveiller._ Je restais silencieuse.

 _\- Digg lui a dit ce qu'il s'était passé pour toi hier et il était content que tu sois ici avec moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui ai rien dit._ Le silence régna quelques minutes puis elle reprit : _il arrive dans trois jours pour aider Barry»._

Je commençais à me lever, la nausée l'emporta et je me précipitai aux toilettes. Après m'être rafraichi je rejoignis Théa. Ça allait devenir intéressant.

* * *

Les trois jours qui suivirent ont été plutôt calme. Physiquement, ça allait mieux, j'avais enfin trouvé une astuce contre les nausées matinales, enfin les nausées car franchement elles n'étaient pas que matinales ! Je pus reprendre mon travail à PT puis hier mon autre boulot ! Tout le monde était cool avec moi et reprendre mes activités faisaient que j'avais l'impression de me sentir à ma place.

Psychologiquement, c'était autre chose ! J'étais inquiète du retour d'Oliver, de ce que je devais lui annoncer à lui et aux autres !

Ce soir-là, au repère, Barry qui était arrivé le matin nous exposé sa découverte sur Wells. Bon moi j'étais déjà au courant vu qu'il m'avait parlé de ça à ma dernière visite à Central City. Cisco et lui se mirent plus tard à plaisanter sur l'arrestation d'un méta humain. Puis ce fût à notre tour d'expliquer nos aventures de Starling. Barry, Caitlin et Cisco regardaient hallucinés, une Théa parfaitement vivante. Barry était un peu inquiet pour Oliver mais essaya de le cacher avec une blague :

« _Oliver peut diriger la Ligue les mains et les pieds attachés, sans parler ni voir... croyais moi pour avoir vécu un entrainement avec lui…_ C'est là qu'une voix amusée mais ferme répondit :

 _\- Promis la prochaine fois qu'on s'entrainera ensemble je rangerais mes arbalètes !_

Oliver. Il se tenait vers la porte avec deux « gardes » mais en civil, en lui quoi ! Son regard croisa le mien et je restais figée dans mon siège. Les autres vinrent le saluer, puis il fit son chemin vers moi. Je déglutis et me levait tout en gardant une distance qu'il franchit puis me pris dans ses bras et m'enlaça tendrement en posant un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

 _« Tu m'a manqué_ , me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Ça me donna des frissons de plaisir.

 _\- A moi aussi_ , lui répondis avant de lui rendre son baiser mais en plus intense. Une fois à bout de souffle nous nous séparions.

 _\- Et ben je vois que pleins de choses ont changé depuis !_ dit Barry en éclatant littéralement de rire avec Caitlin, Cisco et les autres avant de s'arrêter face au regard d'Oliver.

 _\- Oui il y a eu quelques changements,_ répondit Oliver en me souriant et me maintenant contre lui. _Bon et si tu nous parlais du Dr Wells. »_

La soirée fut longue. Nous avions longuement parlé de Wells, je commençais à avoir faim et Théa le remarqua et s'empressa de passer commande. Nous établissions un plan de bataille mais la fatigue commença à me gagner si bien que je me suis tout simplement endormie dans mon fauteuil.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans le lit d'Oliver avec quelque chose de chaud contre moi : Oliver. Je portais ce qui semblait être son t-shirt, qui me couvrait à peine les jambes. Je n'osais pas trop bouger car Oliver était collé contre moi, mon dos était collé contre son torse ferme et nu. Il me tenait fermement contre lui avec une main posée sur ma taille et qui du coup couvrait mon ventre ! Il a dû me sentir bouger car il se mit à parler :

« _Felicity rendors toi il est tôt._ Je me retournais vers lui et me blottit contre son torse.

 _\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai rêvé de ce moment-là,_ me répondit-il à moitié endormi, puis rajouta tendrement _: le voyage a été long et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir mon ange._ Puis il m'embrassa les cheveux.

Je restais encore quelques minutes contre lui, tout simplement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Je souhaitais que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Mais une nausée me prit et je m'arrachai à lui brutalement.

« _Felicity ?_ Je ne l'écoutais pas et me précipitais dans la salle de bain en me couvrant la bouche. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de fermer la porte derrière moi et bien sûr Oliver m'avait suivi. Je tirai la chasse d'eau et pris ma brosse à dents.

 _\- Felicity, est ce que tout va bien ?!_ me demanda Oliver inquiet en me tenant par la taille. Il effleura ma blessure à la tête. Après avoir repris mes esprits je lui répondis.

 _\- Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- C'est à cause de ta blessure ? Il faut aller à l'hôpital._ Je sortis de la salle de bain et revint dans sa chambre. Je contemplais la vue qui s'offrait à nous.

 _\- Non._

 _\- Mais Felicity tu es malade !_ s'exclama-t-il, d'impatience. Je le voyais perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Toujours tournée contre la vitre je lui dis :

 _\- Je ne suis pas malade Oliver._ Et là il me fit pivoter vers lui et me demanda de le regarder.

 _\- Comment ça ?_ me demanda-t-il, soucieux.

 _\- Je suis enceinte._

Ça y est ! La bombe était lâchée. Oliver recula brusquement, me regardant les yeux écarquillés. Son regard s'était assombri. Je me rapprochais de lui.

 _\- Oliver dis quelque chose je t'en supplie._ Après un long moment, il releva ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi.

 _\- Je suis content pour Ray et toi, je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble._ Je le regardais ahurie :

 _\- Comment ça Ray ?! Oliver, Ray et moi on a rompu avant Nanda Parbat bon sang !_ Oliver ne semblait pas comprendre puis je repris : _je suis enceinte de quatorze semaines, compte !_ Après un long moment, Oliver me répondit enfin.

 _\- Il y a quatorze semaines, nous étions à Nanda Parbat, je suis devenu Ra's et nous la nuit avant nous avons…_

 _\- Oui, la meilleure nuit de ma vie et celle de la conception de notre enfant._ Oliver ne semblait pas bouger, il restait silencieux puis il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me dit :

 _\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?_

 _\- Trois jours. A l'hôpital quand j'ai fait un malaise. Le médecin me l'a annoncé et a fait une échographie. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire._

 _\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?_

 _\- Théa. Personne d'autre._ Je me levais et me dirigeai de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

 _\- Je comprendrai que tu ne veuille pas de cet enfant. Après tout, la nuit que l'on a passé ensemble devait être l'unique. Mais sache que je vais le garder et Théa m'a dit que je ne serai pas seule. Maintenant tu peux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas et je comprendrais, tu as des responsabilités qui t'attendent._

J'avais les larmes qui commençaient à couler mais je ne voulais pas être faible à ses yeux. Mais Oliver me fit pivoter et me prit le visage dans ses mains, en me souriant doucement.

 _\- Felicity, je t'aime. Certes je ne pensais pas que cela allait arriver. Le jour de ton départ, les responsabilités de la Ligue m'ont aidé à tenir car ton absence me faisait mal. Et quand j'ai su que Barry avait besoin d'aide, ma première pensée a été vers toi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à notre nuit, qui a été la plus heureuse de toute ma vie. Je suis heureux d'avoir un enfant avec toi et j'espère être un père à la hauteur. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas car je sais ce que tu as enduré. Felicity tu n'es pas une femme que j'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie. Je ne pensais pas éprouver cela après toutes les épreuves que j'ai vécu dans la vie. Tu es la seule qui me connaisse en entier et je veux être l'homme que tu mérites._

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

 _\- Wow ! et c'est moi la personne qui parle trop^^_ lui dis-je l'embrassant.

 _\- Apparemment c'est contagieux_ , me répondit-il amusé.

 _\- Oliver Jonas Queen je vous aime de toute mon âme._

 _\- Felicity Meghan Smoak, je vous aime plus que tout._ Nous nous sommes encore embrassé puis Oliver posa la main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Ça va mieux ?_

 _\- Oui mes nausées sont passées. Allons-nous recoucher, tu es fatigué. »_

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes descendus pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Théa était installée dans la cuisine et faisait des pancakes. Elle nous embrassa tous les deux.

« _Speedy, ça sent bon !_ lui dit Oliver avec un grand sourire.

 _\- J'ai trop faim ! Et tu fais les meilleurs pancakes, tu en as fait avec des pépites de chocolats ?!_ Oliver et Théa rigolèrent. _Ben quoi je mange pour deux !_ Théa toussa en me faisant les gros yeux. _Ton frère est au courant pour le bébé._ Théa poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 _\- Ah cool ! et j'espère que tu n'as rien dit de stupide Ollie car je te transperce avec tes propres flèches dans une partie très sensible de ton anatomie !_ J'éclatais de rire quand je vis Oliver rougir. Puis j'embrassai ce dernier, le regard rempli d'amour et dit à Théa :

 _\- Il a été parfait._

 _\- Bien ! Etant la future tante de ce bout de chou, je veux m'assurer de son bonheur._

 _\- Et tu seras une tante merveilleuse Speedy._

 _\- Merci grand frère. Et la première chose que je ferai quand votre enfant sera adolescent c'est lui enseigner les joies des méthodes de contraception vu que ses parents craignent totalement avec !_

 _\- Théa,_ nous nous exclamèrent tous les deux. Théa éclata de rire.

 _\- Ben quoi ! Sérieux grand frère, une seule nuit et voilà ! »_

Nous avons tous éclaté de rire et nous avons pris le petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

 **Quelques mois plus tard… (Oliver's POV)**

Oliver contemplait sa fille Sophia Dearden Queen qui venait de s'endormir dans son berceau. Quinze jours qu'elle était entré dans ce monde et avait chamboulé sa vie, tout comme l'avait fait Felicity lors de leur rencontre.

L'annonce de la grossesse de la jeune femme lui avait donné la force d'en finir avec Ra's, avec l'aide toute l'équipe. Il avait réussi à tuer Ra's et avait transférer son pouvoir à Nyssa en échange de la protection des gens qu'il aime et de sa ville. Il avait aussi aider Barry à vaincre le Dr Wells.

Arrow n'était plus, mais l'informaticienne et lui profitait justement de cela pour vivre une autre page de leur vie, où ils se voyaient ensemble, en famille et heureux.


End file.
